Pretty young thing II
by jediclonecowgirl
Summary: Companion one-shot to "Pretty young thing I". Cho has been asked by Harry to go to the ball with him. This is her night with the boy-who-lived.


_**A word from the Author: **_Hello everyone, this is jediclonecowgirl. After the one-shot with Ginny and Cedric I got inspired to write more and I am in Yule Ball mood, so here comes the second one-shot. Have fun with that Harry/Cho piece.

Cho Chang was standing in front of the mirror in her dormitory examining her looks. It was the day of the Yule Ball of the Tri-Wizard tournament and she could not show herself downstairs, until she looked absolutely presentable. She was going with Harry Potter after all and he was a champion in the tournament. She still could remember how Harry had awkwardly asked her in the owlery, but that was quite alright, since she had been waiting for him to ask her, since the ball had been announced. She had always had kind of a crush on him, but she had worried, that he would only have eyes for that Hermione Granger. Cho's friend Marietta had said, that, if this was really true Harry probably would've gotten jealous, as Hermione Granger had gotten asked to the ball by Harry's best mate Ronald Weasley. Cho magically tied her hair into a ponytail and slipped on silvery high heels, that matched, with dressrobes from her mother's homeland China. They had a beautiful flower pattern on them. Then Cho gently applied some mascara and eyeshadow and smoothed out the sleeves of her dressrobes. She was ready. All of her roommathes had gone off to find their dates, but Cho had not wanted to leave, until nothing was wrong anymore, but now she was ready to meet Harry. She left her dormitory and the Ravenclaw tower. Harry and Cho had agreed to meet at the Great Hall. Some boys looked at her in jealousy, but Cho couldn't care less about that. Today would be her magical night with Harry and she would not let it be ruined by those boys. Soon she was only one staircase away from the Great Hall. Harry was already there. He was talking to his two best friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. Cho walked down the stair and tapped onto Harry's shoulder.

"We'll be leaving you.", Hermione said and gave Ron's arm a sharp tug.

They left and then Cho finally had Harry to herself. Harry smile was a broad as the black lake, as he saw her and Cho herself smiled too.

"Hi.", Harry croaked out.

"Hi Harry.", was Cho's also croaked response.

"You look nice Cho.", Harry said then.

"You look really dashing too.", Cho replied and felt her cheeks go hot.

It was surely awkward. Cho could see, that Fleur Delacour arrived with her date too. Cho's Quidditch captain Roger Davies. He seemed to be amazed by Fleur's looks, but who wouldn't be? This girl had Veela blood running through her veins after all. More and more people went into the Great Hall and Krum also got his date. Some girl named Eloise Midgeon. She had had a really bad case of acne, to Cho it had looked, like she had Spattergroit, and after trying to curse the pimples away, she had accidently cursed her nose off. Still she looked quite presentable tonight, but Cho had no idea, why Krum had asked her. It was not like she wanted to offend Eloise, but Krum could've gotten practically every girl in the school and he had taken Eloise Midgeon. Only Cedric was still waiting for his date and Cho knew, that he had taken someone from the year below Harry. Apperantly this girl was the sister of his best mate. Many people were gone, as she finally arrived. Cho was the first to notice her.

"She looks beautiful.", she breathed.

Harry turned around and gave Cho a nod in approval. Cedric seemed glad, that Ginevra, that was obviously her name was finally there.

"Yeah she does.", Roger said, but didn't take his eyes off Fleur.

Cho walked over to them and made her Quidditch Captain turn around to look at, who she had really meant. Ginevra walked down the stairs to meet Cedric.

"Wow...this is really her. I barely reconized her.", Harry whispered.

"Amazed, what a little make-up can do hm?", Cho whispered.

"You'd...also look nice without it...", Harry suddenly stammered.

"Don't worry...I won't get jealous.", was Cho's only response.

_** 00000000000000000000**_

Cho found it nice to eat with Harry, the other champions and their dates, but she had to be careful not to look straight into Harry's eyes, otherwise it got really awkward and Cho couldn't get out a clear sentence anymore and it seemed to be excatly the same way with Harry. Why? Cho had absolutely no idea! Soon the champions had to open the dance. Harry seemed completely uncomfortable.

"What's wrong Harry?", Cho asked carefully.

"I...I...it's emberassing to say this, but...I can't dace that good.", Harry mumbled.

Cho let out a sigh. She wasn't that good at dancing either, but now she and Harry had to dance together in front of the entire population of Hogwarts and the guests of Durmstrang and Beauxbatons. They were in a bind. This was certainly not how Cho had imagined all this, but then she sighed again and took Harry's hand.

"We'll survive it.", was all she said.

Cho didn't know, why she sounded so confident, because she really wanted to dig a hole and die in it. Harry looked, like he wanted to do that with her, but they had to get it over with. They weren't really dancing in Cho's eyes, when it finally started. They were more likely tripping over the dance floor and wanted to make it look, like they actually were dancing. Even Cho taking the lead after Harry had stepped onto her foot for the third time didn't make things any better. After the Weird Sisters had ended their song they had already gotten more confident though.

"Another dance?", Harry asked.

Cho accepted and they kept on dancing. This was turning out to be a good night after all. Harry maybe wasn't the best dancer, but all that mattered was the fun of it. They were the only champion couple on the dancefloor left after a few minutes. Cedric and Ginevra were taking a break from dancing and Cedric had apperantly gone off to fetch them drinks, Krum and Eloise were talking in a quiet corner of the hall and Cho had no idea, where Roger and Fleur could've gone off to. Still...her main gaze was fixed on Harry. Harry was smiling, but he looked a little tierd out. Cho was tierd herself too.

"Let us sit down a bit.", Cho offered and Harry nodded.

They sat down at a table, where Ronald Weasley was sitting with Hermione Granger. Cho had to admit, that she was slightly jealous, when she looked at them. The two of them were sharing a glass of butterbeer, with straws. It looked kinda cute and for a moment Cho's mind drifted to the thought of doing excatly this with Harry, but then she brushed the thought off. Harry chuckled and his mate gave him a look, that was probably supposed to say "What are you laughing about?".

"It's nothing Ron.", Harry replied and grinned at his mate.

After a while Harry and Cho were alone again, since his friends had gone off to dance again.

"Why were they sharing this butterbeer after all? He could've just ordered two.", Cho wondered, but she had done this a bit too loud, since Harry had heared it.

"You know...those two have been fancying each other for, what seems like decades and I think Ron's brothers wanted to "help". ", Harry replied and chuckled again.

Cho smiled knowingly. She maybe was in Ravenclaw, but she was certainly not the right person to talk to, when it came to love matters. If Marietta had told her, that she liked a boy, she wouldn't ever be able to tell, if this boy liked Marietta back. Harry's friends had even seemed to tiptoe around each other, since they knew each other, what actually was a quite amusing thought to Cho.

"I will go and fetch us some drinks.", Harry said after a while and left.

Cho could feel her cheeks go hot again. It had been an amazing ball so far. The first dance wasn't quite, what she had hoped for, but all they had needed was a push in the right direction. At this moment Marietta was sitting down opposite to her. She was there with Malcolm Preece, that Chaser from the Hufflepuff Quidditchteam.

"So...how's it going Cho?", Marietta asked, with a grin.

"Quite good...maybe he actually does like me back.", she replied and blushed slightly.

"Trust me...he does like you back. Haven't you seen the way he looks at you, when your eyes meet and the way he acts then? It's easy to see, he's in love with you.", Marietta smirked and then the two girls noticed Harry coming back with to glasses of punch.

"I'll be leaving you two.", Marietta said quickly and Cho could hear her muttering something, that sounded like "lovebirds".

After Cho and Harry had both finished their drinks, Harry suddenly seemed to find his dressrobes quite interesting. He was stuttering and could not get out a proper sentence.

"Wanttowalkoutsidewithme?", he mumbled out then.

"Come again?", Cho asked.

It took Harry long to clear his throat, but then he spoke up again.

"Want to walk outside with me?", he asked then with a clear voice.

Cho nodded and Harry took his hand to lead her out of the hall. Cho knew, that Harry was trying to be a gentleman, but this was esentially his first experience with a girl. Cho couldn't blame him at all though. It was her first experience with a boy too. They did not even make it out at all, since something captured the attention of the two of them. A certain something, that forced people into kissing at Christmas

"Mistletoe.", Harry croaked.

Cho didn't awnser. This was the chance for her to make a move on Harry, but what if he pushed her off? What if he was disgusted, that she just kissed him outta nowhere, when a peck on the cheek was enough under the mistletoe?

"What now?", Harry asked.

Cho almost laughed out loud. He had been saving the Philosopher's Stone, had killed a basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets and survived an encounter with a mass murderer and a simple kiss under the mistletoe turned him into a pile of mush? It was almost funny. Cho took a deep breath and gathered all courage, that she had.

"That.", she said then and kissed Harry on the lips.

It wasn't much. Only a swift peck on the lips, but to Cho it was everything and Harry seemed to have liked it too. A few moments were only spent by the two of them staring at one another.

_** 000000000000000000000000000000**_

The last dance was a complete difference to the first one. Harry and Cho now both were confident, when it came to dancing and this time Harry was also taking the lead. All Cho had to do was enjoy this and let it pass nicely. The end came too soon. Cho and Harry had to part ways at their towers, but then Harry held her back.

"I'd verry much like to repeat that...if that would be alright.", Harry said.

"It would be a pleasure.", Cho said.

"Next Hogsmeade weekend?", Harry offered.

"That would be great.", Cho replied.

_**Ending Word: **_Well...this is the one-shot with Cho and Harry. There are surely two more others yet to come. I don't know, if there will be more afterwards, but I'll still concider this. I hope you liked it and I hope, that you'll leave some reviews behind. Now all I have left to say is bye, bye and _**mischief managed.**_


End file.
